the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret prep page
A Fun Night Dreamer and Nex to go a tavern. Ophelia and Michael get into a bar fight with them and things quickly escalate. Sing! Audition Day The lodgers begin to prepare for a winter concert. Harvest Festival Elaina throws a Thanksgiving dinner/Harvest Festival dinner and all the lodgers help prepare. A Little Night Music (Music of the Night: Reprise) Richard plays some music at night and meets Arthur Arthur meets Mz. Hyde A stranger wanders into the society, interestingly though he's not sure why or how he got there. Arthur meets Nex A stranger wanders into the society, interestingly though he's not sure why or how he got there. Arthur meets Arty A stranger wanders into the society, interestingly though he's not sure why or how he got there. Arthur meets Lewis A stranger wanders into the society, interestingly though he's not sure why or how he got there. Arthur meets Silver A stranger wanders into the society, interestingly though he's not sure why or how he got there. Arthur meets Niamh A stranger wanders into the society, interestingly though he's not sure why or how he got there. The Nightmare Ends Something is wrong with Nex, and Dreamer resolves to remove the rose with the aid of Lizzy and Lewis. Waking Up The rose of repression has been removed from Dreamer...but not without a cost. More than First Impressions Continued A continuation of Velius, John, Mattias and company's story. Rated M for mature content. The End of an Era All the end of an Era things Stuff during and after Miss. Dantes meets Mz. Hyde A new lodger arrives at the society. Miss. Dantes meets Lizzy A new lodger arrives at the society. Luna meets Catt A new lodger joins the Society. Luna meets Brian A new lodger joins the Society. That Mysterious Girl Luna meets Mz. Hyde, Dreamer, and Catt. More than First Impressions Part 3 A continuation of Velius, John, Mattias and company's story. Rated M for mature content. Nightmare Fuel: The Return Alicia has another episode. Luna and Catt help. Frightful Visions Alicia has another episode. Dreamer helps. Beasts of Old Alicia has another episode. The Traveller helps. More than First Impressions Part 4 A continuation of Velius, John, Mattias and company's story. Rated M for mature content. Left Behind Lizzy feels alone and Brian comforts her. Happy Holidays The Society participates in a Secret Santa gift exchange. Sing! The Performance Performance day is here and the lodgers sing the songs they wrote for the event. One Last Wish Hela asks Catt for a Holiday present. Clean-up In Alley Six Narrator Magnet attempts to stop Elder from killing and eating a man. Choosing to Go or to Stay Lizzy contemplates leaving the society and Mz. Hyde and Dreamer attempt to convince her to stay. More than First Impressions Part 5 A continuation of Velius, John, Mattias and company's story. Rated M for mature content. Road to Recovery Dreamer has woken up from her coma.